


糖果《貌是情非》

by hankanin



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 05:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17860862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hankanin/pseuds/hankanin
Summary: 金主X小明星。一共十章一起发啦。是个轻松愉快谈恋爱的故事。（我最喜欢在户外偷偷摸摸试着口的那一段）





	糖果《貌是情非》

**Author's Note:**

> 金主X小明星。  
> 一共十章一起发啦。  
> 是个轻松愉快谈恋爱的故事。  
> （我最喜欢在户外偷偷摸摸试着口的那一段）

1.

到底是为什么会走到现在这一步呢？田柾国一阵心虚，趁外面的人不注意把那一小袋撕掉了标签的粉末迅速倒进了高脚玻璃杯里。粉末在红酒中消失的无影无踪，田柾国晃了晃杯子，然后小心翼翼凑过去闻了一下，还好，没有什么奇怪的味道。

从迷你厨房出去的时候闵玧其正坐在沙发上翻阅他带回酒店的剧本，田柾国脸上一红，把托盘放下就伸手拿了过来。“别、别看了，没什么好看的。”他在剧里也就是个极小极小的配角，台词拢共也没几句，还时常有一些出丑的场景。虽说不管角色大小他都习惯认真看完剧本再做上自己的笔记批注，但这种私人的东西一旦摆出来还是很不自在的—哪怕看的人是他的金主，是他日后要仰仗的人。认真算起来，也是因为闵玧其，他才能保住这个角色。

田柾国顺手就把剧本塞到了靠垫后面，自己也坐下来，和闵玧其保持着安全距离。

闵玧其倒是没说什么，只是表情复杂地看了他一眼。

田柾国被闵玧其的眼神弄的不自在，忍不住在心中默念，难道对方发现了吗？他抬起手摸了摸脸，“我脸上有什么吗？”

“晒黑了点。”闵玧其说完就去拿托盘上的酒杯，“怎么只有一杯？你不陪我喝？”

田柾国只觉得自己浑身都绷紧了，他一字一句地说，“我牙疼吃了药，不能喝酒。”这个是他之前在网上看来的，说是这样拒绝劝酒有理有据，毕竟化学反应是会出人命的。

闵玧其微微点头，杯子马上就要碰到嘴唇却一把放下。他侧过身靠近田柾国，接着伸手捏住田柾国的下巴，“我看看哪颗牙在欺负你，明天我就找人把它给拔了。”

田柾国被迫张开嘴巴，闵玧其手劲大，捏的他腮帮子都开始发酸。他哼哼唧唧地装傻，“吃了药就不疼了。”

闵玧其冷哼一声，“小骗子。”

田柾国不吭声，算是默认。

“明天有戏吗？”闵玧其问。

“没有。”  
这是实话。就是因为第二天没有戏，田柾国才豁出去把计划提前，准备给闵玧其下药好顺理成章发生关系。他跟了闵玧其快有两个月，就碰了碰手，连嘴都没亲过，更别说实质上发生肉体关系，再这么下去他都怕自己被闵玧其踢掉。

找金主找靠山成了业内不成文的规定。当然，也有人要执意靠自己靠天赋，但这类人毕竟是少之又少，田柾国在碰壁无数次以后也放弃了。何必非得头破血流呢？于是机缘巧合下，他认识了闵玧其。

不少人说跟着闵玧其挺好，闵玧其舍得花钱人也好伺候，就是……就是有点性冷淡。本来田柾国还拿不定主意，听到性冷淡三个字以后立刻表态，他一定要拿下闵玧其。就算他是天生的同性恋也不代表真的愿意给人插来插去。闵玧其长得好，又是性冷淡，要真能搭上线，或许自己不用那么辛苦。

现在他想回去掐死这么想的自己。

两个月了，就算是性冷淡也总会有那么一两次需要人纾解的情况吧？田柾国愣是没找着机会。闵玧其倒是找他出去吃了几次饭，全程都规规矩矩的，话都没几句。到后来田柾国也学乖了，干脆认真享用美食，只是每次吃撑了回去都要被经纪人骂。

老这么下去也不是个事儿，所以在经纪人的耳提面命和重压之下，田柾国选择了下下策—他给闵玧其下了催情药。

药是经纪人弄来的，据说是日本那边的，一小袋就要将近一千块。但效果好，也没有副作用，如果定期服用甚至还有保健的功效……最后一句田柾国是不信的，但只要能顺利让金主睡自己，他还是愿意尝试一下。

经纪人把药给他的时候千叮咛万嘱咐，临走前更是警告他不成功便成仁。田柾国疯狂点头，做好一切准备以后等来了闵玧其。

田柾国看不出闵玧其是不是因为自己骗了他而不高兴，他屁股往旁边挪了挪，又从果盘里摘了颗颜色最鲜艳的葡萄递到闵玧其嘴边。“挺甜的。”

闵玧其张嘴吃了葡萄，眼睛往酒杯上瞄。“你真不喝？”

田柾国快哭了。“喝喝喝，我喝就是了。”

“这么不情愿？你当这是药吗？”闵玧其被他逗笑了，随即发现田柾国表情更奇怪了，“怎么？还真是药？”

田柾国肯定不能承认啊，他要是认了，别说给闵玧其睡了，他觉得自己今晚就压根别想睡。于是他想都没想，抱着英勇就义的心情一口气干掉了那杯红酒。

肉痛，真的肉痛。  
为了招待闵玧其，红酒也是下了血本的。再加上那一包药，田柾国越想越气，接着一头栽进了闵玧其怀里。

闵玧其低下头，也不嫌脏，直接用手掌抹了抹田柾国嘴角的酒渍。“撒娇呢？”

“我不敢。”田柾国一边说一边坐起来，刚才那口喝的太猛，他什么味儿都没尝出来，现在脑袋有点晕，看闵玧其都快重影了。他心想自己也不是没喝过酒，不至于一杯就倒，难不成真是那药太管用了？转念一想，管用有屁用，该吃的人没吃，不该吃的自己反倒一点没浪费。

闵玧其抓起田柾国的右手晃了晃，“今天是演哪一出啊？我怎么看不懂啊田演员。”

田柾国心里面愤恨有，无奈有，伤心也有，被闵玧其这么一问就愈发觉得委屈。然而委屈是一方面……他低头看了看自己的裤裆，“我，我，我去下洗手间。”

闵玧其顺着他的视线看过去，笑了。“当着我的面发情？我可什么都还没做呢。”

反正这么久了你也没做什么。  
田柾国腹诽道，试图把手挣脱开来。“对不起啊闵先生，那个，我先失陪了。”

闵玧其没松手，饶有兴趣地把田柾国拉近了一些，“就在这儿弄给我看。”

田柾国瞪大了眼睛。  
闵玧其是不是性冷淡暂且不说，要自己就在眼前自己打飞机……这是什么怪癖啊？光是想到被那双眼睛盯着都不自在，怎么可能下去的去手。田柾国立即求饶，“我还是去洗手间吧。”

闵玧其摇摇头，曲起手指轻轻弹了弹田柾国紧绷的裤裆，“我说了，就在这儿弄给我看。”

2.

当演员就要丢掉羞耻心。

这句话是田柾国入行时听同公司的一个前辈说的。

可说起来容易做起来难。至少他现在就没办法丢掉羞耻心按照闵玧其说的去做。可身体感官不能轻易地糊弄过去，热度是真实的，小腹的紧绷感也是真实的，田柾国觉得自己现在就是一个加气加到随时都有可能爆炸的气球，就差一根针轻轻戳过来。

闵玧其就是那根针。

田柾国的下巴被他抬起来，然后闵玧其柔软的嘴唇在发烫的耳垂上轻轻扫过去，“快，做给我看。”

管他是什么怪癖！  
田柾国突然有了勇气，他蹬掉拖鞋，整个人压制住闵玧其，骑到了对方身上。他的左手搂着闵玧其的脖子，右手慌慌张张去扯睡裤的腰带。

越急越不能如愿。

一个简单的蝴蝶结被他胡乱扯弄搅成了死结，田柾国喘着气，手指都在发抖。偏偏闵玧其还要添乱，虽然没推开他，却是变本加厉地在那处揉弄起来。

“坐好，别摔下去了。”闵玧其腾出一只手扶住田柾国的后腰，“慢慢来，我不着急。”像是为了表现自己有多悠闲，他甚至把手机摸出来调成静音模式放到了茶几上。

田柾国终于战胜了蝴蝶结，顾不上别的什么，裤子往下一拉那东西就弹了出来。先前闵玧其的嘴唇弄的他很舒服，现在他也很想再试一试。凑过去之前田柾国还是老实问了，“闵先生，你是不是有洁癖？”

“怎么这么问？”

“那我可以亲你一下吗？”田柾国怕被拒绝，左手下意识地捏紧了闵玧其的肩膀。

闵玧其抬起头，跟位置稍高一点的田柾国对视，“你，当然可以。”

田柾国得了应允，嘴巴向前冲刺，裹着闵玧其的嘴唇轻轻撕咬。闵玧其很好亲，也会恰到好处地给到回应。

田柾国的手也没闲着，一直握着自己那根来回套弄。稍微得到缓解以后他睁开眼看了一下，发现自己已经把闵玧其的衬衣弄湿，本来就是深色的布料有一处的颜色还要更显眼一些。

“不亲了吗？”闵玧其笑笑，“那就专心弄。”

其实被人盯着看比自己闷头弄要刺激太多太多了。  
田柾国双腿往外打开，小腿压着往后。他别开脸避免对上闵玧其的视线，但对方的视线像是有重量，停留在自己身上就压得他喘不过气来。田柾国头还晕着，一边发出难耐的呻吟一边加快了手里的速度。明明应该比平时要更快一点的，但不知是不是因为药物作用，下身的刺激已经达到了临界点，偏偏没办法出来。田柾国急的要死，心里却还是顾忌闵玧其的身份，咬着嘴唇在脑中回想之前看过的影像片段。不然换个人在这儿，他估计就没羞没躁要对方伸手帮忙了。

你快摸摸我吧，一下都好。  
田柾国觉得自己眼角都湿了，再这么憋着折磨下去，都不用眼药水做引子，他现在就能哭出来。

闵玧其可能是听到了田柾国心里的呐喊声，突然握住了他动个不停已经有些累的手腕，笑着问了一句。“你这么持久？”

田柾国听了对方的打趣更是郁闷。你不帮忙就算了，还讲什么风凉话？体温上升的速度堪比坐在桑拿房里，但又不止温度的变化，还连带着别的东西。比如皮肤极其敏感，蹭碰到对方衣服的布料都让他浑身起鸡皮疙瘩，大脑过电。

“想要什么东西是需要你亲口说出来的。”闵玧其气息平稳，哪怕看着田柾国坐在自己身上做出那些情色动作也完全不为所动，表情都没有变化过。“听到了吗？”

田柾国缓缓抬起头，汗水弄湿了头发紧紧贴在脸上。他抿着嘴不说话，脸上写着茫然两个字。

闵玧其举手轻轻拨了拨挡在田柾国眼睛前面的碎发，让他的眼睛露出来。“想要我帮忙你就要说，求求我吧，求我，我才能帮你。”这两个多月来，田柾国在他面前乖的不行，不多嘴也没提过要求，就连接电话都是小心翼翼的。闵玧其喜欢听话的人不假，但太听话了反而就失了乐趣。现在他说这话也是玩笑成分居多，他就是想看看田柾国到底会怎么做。  
又会做到哪一步。

“求你帮帮我。”田柾国闭上眼睛，睫毛跟着主人一起轻轻颤抖，“摸......摸摸我就可以了，真的。”他越说越小声，最后干脆闭紧嘴巴身子往前移了移。

闵玧其笑了。  
虽然田柾国求人的态度他不是很满意，但总归是开了口。

闵玧其把人拉近怀里，“眼睛睁开看着我。”  
“看我是怎么帮你弄的，好好学，知道吗？”

实际上闵玧其都不需要多做什么，光是把手掌覆盖上去田柾国就一把搂住他的脖子发出长而缓慢的喘息。田柾国说的摸，只是希望他摸摸自己的腿或是腰侧，根本没指望闵玧其会亲自帮他套弄。闵玧其的手掌温度偏低，却点起了一把无名火。

“这样摸你，可以吗？”闵玧其另一只手摸进了田柾国的睡衣里，顺着对方微微凹陷的脊梁慢慢往上，把衣服全部推了起来。

田柾国哪里还说得出话，大腿夹紧了闵玧其的身体，只能发出类似啜泣的声音。他感觉闵玧其的拇指按住了那个小孔，然后加大了力气揉搓。别人的手和自己的手到底是不一样，闵玧其又随便弄了几下他就发现自己不行了。田柾国下意识地想往后退，怕弄脏闵玧其的衣服，虽然之前就已经蹭的一塌糊涂了—可他被闵玧其牢牢扣住，闵玧其的手指从底端囊袋开始顺着往上一刮，田柾国就绷不住全部射了出来。

“舒服了吗？”闵玧其声音依然是淡淡的，问完又把人搂着兜了兜。

“舒服。”田柾国答的不情不愿，更不愿意从闵玧其身上下去。

好在闵玧其也没有要赶他下去的意思，手指勾着他后脑勺的头发绕来绕去。“头发留这么长不热吗？”

“角色需要，不能随便剪短。”田柾国老实开口，“你要是不喜欢的话，等拍完戏我就把它剪掉。”

闵玧其又笑，“我就那么一说，不用折腾。”他拍拍田柾国的屁股，“还赖着不肯走吗？”

田柾国不好意思地凑到他耳边，“不好意思闵先生，我又......”  
是的，刚刚才射过，就那么黏着闵玧其说上几句话他就又硬了。田柾国心想，闵玧其说自己是发情还真没说错。可这不是他的本意，要怪只能怪那袋药。

3.

“平时你都憋着吗？居然这么快又......”闵玧其在田柾国露出来的胸口上轻轻亲了一下，“果然是年轻人啊，精力好。”

田柾国有苦说不出。他总不能告诉闵玧其自己是误服了原本给闵玧其准备的......催情药吧？借他十个胆子也不敢。田柾国也不好意思继续赖在闵玧其身上，他把裤子提起来，想从沙发上下去却左脚绊右脚，差点摔到。闵玧其眼疾手快拉住他，“跑什么？”

田柾国跟参加军训似的站得笔直，眼睛盯着脚尖，手还抓着来不及重新系上的腰带。“我去洗手间。”

“洗手间是你家啊？动不动就要往那儿跑。”闵玧其把扎进裤子里的衬衣扯了出来，低头看了一眼那片白渍，“量不少啊。”

“对不起，我一下没忍住。”当然了，刚才没忍住射在闵玧其衣服上，现在也忍不住还想再来一次。田柾国实在是难堪，鼓足勇气跟闵玧其商量，“不然您回去吧？我就不留你了。”反正以往闵玧其也没留宿过，现在用这个借口倒也是挺合适的。

闵玧其站起来，“来都来了。”

是啊，来都来了。

-

第二天田柾国差点没能从床上下来。经纪人敲门的声音他听见了，打来电话的铃声他也听见了，可他是真的没力气起来。腰软的不像话，腿也抖个不停......最后经纪人在酒店前台拿了房卡，进门就愣了。

别说他，田柾国自己看着从客厅一路散落到卧室的衣物都觉得太过分。田柾国扶着腰，一脸抱歉地看着嘴巴还没能闭上的经纪人，“不好意思，我不太舒服，所以没能给你开门。”

经纪人几步走到床边，想扶一下又收回了手。他把田柾国看了又看，“这是......成了？”

“算是吧。”田柾国点点头，心里清楚要是让经纪人知道自己昨天晚上干了什么蠢事，就真的别想混了。虽然没做到最后，但闵玧其用手帮了他，那也勉强当成攻略成功吧。

“啧，你还脸红了。想什么呢？”经纪人恨铁不成钢地把一个文件夹扔给田柾国，“今天没戏就看看本子吧，这可是那位给你弄的。”

“闵先生吗？”

“不然还能是谁？”经纪人叹了口气，“你啊，既然有这个资源就要好好利用。别等人家厌烦了才后悔，机灵点，知道吗？”说完他把床单拉了拉，“歇着吧，我去叫客房清扫。你们玩的真是......够野。”

卧室门被轻轻带拢，田柾国梗着一口气倒回床上。  
闵玧其什么时候走的他都不知道，只知道人一走他就累的直接睡着了。但临走之前闵玧其在他耳边说了一句话，搞得田柾国整晚都心惊胆战地做噩梦。

“下次要勾引我的话，别再用药了。”  
一想到这句话，田柾国就恨不得读档重来。什么啊，原来闵玧其都猜到了，自己还像个傻子似的出尽了丑态。

-

原来在学校的时候田柾国交过男朋友，说是男朋友，其实也只是没挑明关系的暧昧对象。嘴没亲过，但是一起看过片，自然也顺理成章互相帮忙撸过。所以昨天闵玧其捏着他的屁股把手指探进去的时候，田柾国整个人都吓得不敢动。是，他是知道两个男人该这么做，可他没想到闵玧其会愿意这么做......这种事难道不是应该被那啥的那位自己洗干净了准备好前期工作吗？

等田柾国回过神的时候闵玧其已经把食指的第二节指关节送了进去，他趴在闵玧其的大腿上，咬紧了牙关不敢发出声音。就算痛也不能叫，他不能扫闵玧其的兴。田柾国双手握成拳，一边深呼吸一边给自己加油鼓气。

“不要紧张。”闵玧其的口气就像是正在进行外科手术的教授级专家，“紧张也没用啊，你都吞进去了。”

“......”

“耳朵红了。”闵玧其拍拍他的屁股，“没事的，只是手指而已。”

不是手指就好了，反正都走到这一步了。  
田柾国欲哭无泪，现在能确定了，闵玧其肯定是性冷淡。既然他不抗拒跟自己有这种亲密的接触，那就证明他不讨厌男的；既然不讨厌男的，自己都......这样了，对方竟然还一点反应都没有，不是性冷淡的话他也想不到别的理由。

骑在闵玧其身上的时候田柾国也特意去感受了，闵玧其一点没硬。  
一点没硬。  
唉，真是出师不利。田柾国真想问问那些跟过闵玧其的人，是不是每个人和闵玧其都是演纯情电影，拉拉碰碰就是极限，其他的内容全都拉灯跳过。

“你走神了。”  
闵玧其平静地叙述，“这样都能走神，你是怪我技艺不精吗？”

“我不是在......”话没说完就被闵玧其的手指顶到了关键部位。田柾国“啊”了一声，接着就听闵玧其要求他把右腿再往外打开一点。

闵玧其很有耐心，“第三根手指了，不舒服就说。”

田柾国赔着笑，“舒服，挺舒服的。”

闵玧其戳戳他的腰，田柾国立刻塌了下去。“浑身上下绷成这样还舒服吗？田柾国，收起你的小聪明，不要骗我。”

“对不起闵先生，我就是有点不习惯。”田柾国回过头，脸上满是讨好的神情。

-

闵玧其还是很吃田柾国这一套，他伸手捏了捏田柾国的脸颊，“趴好。”以往他也没对谁这么做过，可能是因为逗田柾国很有趣，也可能是因为田柾国合眼缘。总之，他这么做了，就特别想看到对方失控的模样。

第一次见到田柾国的时候是在一个酒会上。  
闵玧其那天刚打发了身边跟了小半年的明星。一听要分手，那人就哭的稀里哗啦，抱着他不撒手，还说要把之前收的礼物都退还给他，只是求他不要提分手。闵玧其听的发笑，心里也越来越不耐烦。找明星只是他打发时间的某种方法，谁又真的会投入感情呢？之前的几个都算是和平分开，拿了分手费也欢天喜地的，偏偏这个......闵玧其忍无可忍，叫来了助理。他换人换的不算勤，也不喜欢干预太多。可一边跟着自己又去吊别人那就另当别论了。

后来闵玧其要走，就看有人跑去给还在哭的人递了纸巾。他多看了一眼，正好对上田柾国的眼睛，当时他就在想，这男孩眼睛怎么会这么大。

 

4.

大眼睛的田柾国被自己玩后面玩射了两次。  
闵玧其有意要真枪实剑再来一次，但看田柾国那幅委屈的都要哭出来的样子只好作罢。算了，来日方长，他就好人做到底放田柾国一马。

田柾国是真的被玩脱了力。  
闵玧其叫助理送来了换洗衣服，哪怕他洗澡弄出那么大的动静，躺床上的人连眼皮都没动过。闵玧其暗自发笑，田柾国估计以为自己走了吧？他也不想想，自己身上全是他的东西，要有多厚的脸皮才能心安理得地离开酒店。

但是下药这事闵玧其是真没想到的。  
当时他也是随口一说，毕竟田柾国那个欲求不满的表现确实不正常。前前后后一共弄出来三次，就算是清心寡欲这么猛地爆发也不至于会浪成这样。更何况，闵玧其听说田柾国没跟过谁，看他那个反应也像是没经验的小处男。

不过一根手指而已啊，他都能紧张成那个样子。

走之前闵玧其在套房里晃了一圈，果真在小厨房的台面上发现了一个正体不明的小袋子。他好奇地撕开袋子闻了闻，然后笑了。  
看来他猜得不错，那杯红酒里加了料。只是田柾国太不经吓了，自己一句话就乖乖把酒喝了。所以后面有那些反应也正常。  
真是自作自受。  
闵玧其坐上后座，让助理把车开回了公寓。

-

田柾国看剧本看的睡过去好几次，一直哈欠连天的。他经纪人除了客房清扫还给他点了几个极其清淡的菜，田柾国看着服务生把一盘盘菜依次摆在桌子上，什么胃口都没有。他随便吃了几口，就抓着剧本重新窝在沙发上。

身体酸痛的感觉没有得到什么缓解，反而越来越困。  
新剧本的角色田柾国还挺喜欢的，虽然只是男二号，但很讨喜，他一看就觉得自己能演好。他看到关键的地方就拍照发给经纪人再附上几句自己的理解，其实经纪人也不怎么回复，毕竟在这之前自己是她带的人里最没出息的。  
但这次对方回的很快，又让他认真点看，说不定过几天导演要找他吃个饭。

田柾国打了个好字。  
他掐了一把自己的大腿，等精神劲儿上来以后继续把剧本剩下几页看完了。经纪人给他的剧本只是一部分，剩下的还缺着。田柾国不知道自己是怎么想的，性冷淡三个字在脑海里挥散不去。他坐起来，往腰后塞了个靠垫，拿着手机编辑信息。

—有个事我一直很好奇。

—闵玧其是不是身体上有什么问题？

—我知道这么问不太合适，但是他真的......

田柾国还在纠结要怎么给经纪人描述闵玧其的难言之隐，结果手里一停顿才发现自己居然把消息发给难言之隐本人了？！田柾国手忙脚乱地撤回了消息，天呐，他都不知道闵玧其什么时候给自己发了消息，所以那个对话框被置顶到最前面，刚才他就顺理成章把人家当成经纪人发去了消息。

田柾国吓得大脑一片空白，愣了快有半分钟才开始庆幸微信有撤回功能真是太好了。不过过了一分钟闵玧其还没回复什么消息，那应该是没看到......吧？也是，他那么忙，怎么可能有时间一直盯着微信啊。  
田柾国摸摸自己的胸口，等着心跳慢慢平复下去。

撤回的记录还留在对话框里，他总得想点别的话给糊弄过去。

田柾国在键盘上敲敲打打，终于憋出一句话。

—闵先生，你今天还来吗？

行，这样就说得过去了。田柾国打了个响指，把手机扔到了一边。既然剧本已经看完了，那他就休息一会儿吧。

-

双腿腾空的感觉让田柾国一下惊醒过来。  
他双手一推，就听到了什么东西落在地上的声音。田柾国睁开眼，用了几秒钟适应房间里的灯光。站在沙发旁的除了黑着脸的经纪人还有要笑不笑的闵玧其。

田柾国“腾”地一下翻身坐了起来，“我，我睡过去了。”  
经纪人拿食指狠狠地推了下他的脑袋，“睡的跟猪似的，叫都叫不醒。”她压低了声音，“你知道闵先生等了多久吗？还不快点去洗个脸清醒清醒。”

“不好意思。”田柾国这才认真看向闵玧其，“闵先生，你先坐，我去洗漱一下。”说完就忍着不舒服站起来，一瘸一拐地往浴室走去。  
“来的路上已经坐的够久了。”闵玧其笑了笑。

经纪人连忙赔了不是，又跟在田柾国身后念叨，“你说说你，怎么回事？人家来敲门敲不开还以为你晕过去了，找我拿了卡，开门就看你睡成那个鬼样子。困了不知道去床上睡吗？”

“拍戏太辛苦了吧。”闵玧其淡淡一句话就让经纪人闭了嘴。  
田柾国打开浴室的灯，转过身无奈地看着经纪人，“姐姐，我想尿尿，你先出去吧。”

经纪人脸色变了好几下，最后咬牙切齿地盯着田柾国，“你最好给我冲个澡，我去给你拿衣服。”

田柾国撇撇嘴，倒是没再多说什么。

-

洗完澡出来房间里只剩下了闵玧其。

田柾国也不问经纪人去了哪儿，他头发还在滴水，可吹风机不知道抽什么风不好用了，没吹多久就罢工不动了。他走出来，准备打电话到前台让服务生上来换一个新的用用。人还没到电话跟前，闵玧其就把他拉过来，抓着毛巾盖到他头上，开口问话。“我以为你问我今天来不来是想我了，怎么我过来了你就是这个反应。”

田柾国眨眨眼，“我头发没吹干。”

“所以呢？”

“不能再把你衣服弄脏了。”田柾国说完就开始后悔，但话说出口又不像微信消息似的能撤回，他只能硬着头皮跟闵玧其对视。

闵玧其不说话，田柾国也不说话。

最后闵玧其抽掉了毛巾，“那我走了。”

摸着良心说，田柾国是希望闵玧其走的。昨晚的荒唐事他还没消化完呢，今天又干出了发错框的蠢事，现在面对着闵玧其，他总有一种自己要坏事的不好预感。但......来都来了是吧，再说套房也是闵玧其让人给他换的，他实在开不了口顺水推舟。  
可也做不到热情挽留。

肚子传来的咕咕声来的正是时候。

闵玧其先笑了，“饿了吧。”

田柾国看他笑，心里也稍微轻松了一点，“恩，中午没怎么吃。”

“来的时候餐车还没收，我看到了。”闵玧其顿了顿，“挺清淡的。”

“呃，星姐以为我和你......”田柾国始终说不出那几个字，“所以让我就喝喝粥。”

闵玧其愣了一下，“星姐是？”

“刚才那个经纪人姐姐。”田柾国摸摸肚子，准备转移话题，“闵先生，你饿不饿，要不要一起吃饭？”

闵玧其答非所问，“喝粥可没力气。”

田柾国心里的小鼓又开始敲打起来。搞什么啊，闵玧其这话就像在暗示一样。

5.

托闵玧其的福，晚餐田柾国吃的很好。除了酒店的招牌菜煎牛小排以外，闵玧其还点了几道甜品。田柾国喜欢吃甜的，但平时被管的严，就没有能敞开吃甜食的机会，现在潘多拉的魔盒摆在他面前，他也不敢轻易打开。

闵玧其皱皱眉，“你盯着它看就算是吃了吗？”他把那个精致的小盘子往田柾国面前推了推，“想吃就吃吧。我听说做的还不错。”

田柾国平静地摇头，“不行，我要节制。”  
虽然甜品很诱人，但他不想明天肿着一张脸去拍戏，哪怕他已经吃掉了很多肉。

“你都吃那么多了，这时候才想到要节制是不是晚了点？”闵玧其不多劝，“中午那些是真不够你吃。”

田柾国机械化地抬头看闵玧其，“那我就吃了？”

“吃吧。”闵玧其看他那个眼神都觉得可怜巴巴的，“赶紧吃完，再废话我就直接喂你。”

田柾国听完这话，三下五除二解决了甜品。挨骂也是明天的事了，他还是先把今天过好。现在饭也吃了，天也聊了，闵玧其也该走了吧？他悄悄打量闵玧其，总觉得目睹对方看电视的情形是个挺违和的事。他听说的闵玧其基本就是小说里的霸道总裁，富二代，靠自己打拼的富二代，长得好看又年轻靠自己打拼的富二代。  
美中不足可能就是性冷淡吧。

想到这里，田柾国忍不住叹了一口气。

“年纪轻轻的，怎么唉声叹气的。”闵玧其偏过头看了田柾国一眼，“出什么事了？”

田柾国也没反应过来问话的是谁，顺着这个气氛就把心里想的话说了出来。“没什么事，我就是觉得可惜。你说他好好一个人，要什么有什么，怎么偏偏是个性冷淡。”

本来听前面的话闵玧其还以为田柾国是在讲什么剧组八卦，直到最后三个字跳了出来。本来撤回消息那件事他都一笔带过，不打算发难了，可偏偏这小孩不长眼，问什么说什么，还敢当着自己的面说，闵玧其都不知道自己该笑还是该生气了。

闵玧其压下火气，“那你怎么想呢？”

田柾国眼睛盯着前方却显然越过了面前的电视，他认真思考了几秒钟，“我不是说了吗？就是挺可惜的。你说这性冷淡也算病吧，是不是要找医生看看啊？”

“你怎么知道他是性冷淡？他亲自跟你说的吗？”闵玧其真的是要被气笑了，田柾国是装傻还是真傻啊，倒豆子似的全都交待了，一点没藏着掖着。

田柾国缓缓转过头，“我跟你说吧，他......”

闵玧其歪着头冷笑，“说啊，他怎么了？”

-

现在装死已经来不及，田柾国保持着那个动作好几秒，最终决定装作若无其事地重新把头转过去。可惜脑袋没转过去就被闵玧其捏住了脖子后面，“转过来看着我。”

这是命令的口气，田柾国听出来了。他乖乖转过去，然后顺势跪在了沙发上。“闵先生，我看着你呢，你真好看。”

“性冷淡有什么好看的，还是你好看。”闵玧其抱着双臂，“说吧，谁跟你说的？你最好老老实实交代，不然你看我怎么收拾你。”

田柾国都不知道这是听过多少人讲过的八卦才得出的结论，让他说也说不出个一二三。于是他大义凛然地把铁锅往自己身上揽，“可是昨天晚上你都没......”

“没怎么？”

“没反应。”田柾国低着头，“我觉得我也不差吧，你看你全程冷静的像是与你无关。所以我才会有这样的误会。既然是误会，说开了也就算了，闵先生你饶了我吧，我错了，我真的错了。实在不解气你就打我一顿，以后我肯定不会出现在你面前招你烦。”后面的语速快的仿佛在参加什么饶舌比赛。

闵玧其听完他的解释，一句话都没留下，起身就走了。田柾国跪在沙发上跟着他离开的方向转身，“您慢走。”嘴巴比脑袋转的还快，田柾国说完就大喊不好，连忙追了出去，正好跟折回来的闵玧其撞了个满怀。

闵玧其的表情没什么明显的喜怒倾向，他抓着田柾国的手腕，“跟我回去。”  
这下田柾国安如鸡了。

田柾国深知“惹不起躲得起”的道理，然而眼前的闵玧其是一个他惹不起也不敢躲的人，所以他只能被抓着，乖乖回到了套房内。

闵玧其力气有多大，田柾国在前一天已经体验过了。硬碰硬他讨不到好处，还不如默默承受。他被闵玧其提溜到了卧室，接着脸蛋就跟柔软的床铺来了一次亲密接触。

“唔！”  
田柾国揉了揉鼻子，觉得要是换张床垫他估计能撞出鼻血来。

闵玧其居高临下，“趴好？”

“啊？”田柾国还以为自己听错了，迟迟没有动作，蹲在床边一动不动。

闵玧其抬起脚轻轻踢了踢他的屁股，“我让你趴好。怎么？这也要我亲自动手？”

是不是太急了？  
所以说人们常说物极必反，自己认为的性冷淡其实还是很急......“啊！”田柾国愤怒地转过身，差点就把脏话骂出口，“你为什么要打我屁股？！”

闵玧其的回答是扬手又一下。

这回田柾国骂出口了，可惜三字经刚出来就被闵玧其捂住嘴巴堵了回去。“小孩子家家的，说什么脏话。”

田柾国头上顶着硕大的问号，他二十有二，怎么算也不该被划分到小孩子的行列。他有意反抗，却敌不过闵玧其行云流水一般地脱裤子动作—他都怀疑闵玧其是不是经常做这种事，要不然怎么会如此熟练。  
老实说，闵玧其打的他并不痛，反而在打过以后有一种莫名羞耻的满足感。可被打屁股也太丢脸了吧，田柾国忍不住要鬼哭狼嚎地控诉对方—“我爸都没这么打过我！”

闵玧其扔过来轻飘飘的一句话。  
“我又不是你爸，我也没有给人家当爸的嗜好。”

田柾国哑口无言。

七，八，九，十。  
不多不少，正好十下。田柾国心说，你当是凑整数十全十美吗？

“过来。”闵玧其打完了就坐在床上，拍了拍自己身边的位置。

“屁股痛，不敢坐。”田柾国把裤子提好，心想自己这是造的什么孽。

闵玧其瞟他一眼，“我没用力。”

6.

这时候纠结用没用力、用了多少力根本没有意义。田柾国走到闵玧其面前，“你说吧。”

“知道为什么打你屁股吗？”

“不知道。”  
嘴上这么说，心里却在疯狂吐槽：指不定这又是什么怪癖呢！

闵玧其把人拉过来，“这是惩罚你乱说话。”他一边说一边揉了揉田柾国的屁股，“我不知道你到底是为什么—先前那套说辞我是不信的，但是田柾国，你要知道，我起不起反应那也是要挑人的。你别摆那个脸......我昨天真要把你往死弄也不是不可以，问题是你。”闵玧其顿了顿，“吃药的滋味不好受吧？”

“我......”

“你没吃吗？”闵玧其摇头叹息，“是，因为一开始那东西是给我准备的。你真以为我什么都不知道？”

田柾国皱眉，“你知道为什么还......”

“因为你挺可爱的。”闵玧其伸手搂住他，“求我的样子也很可爱，虽然我知道你不大情愿。不过既然你已经选了，就别再搞这些花样。昨天跟你说的话还记得吧？要什么，就直接告诉我。给不给你，是我要考虑的事，但你得说，知道了吗？”

田柾国努力吸收了一下对方话里的重点，“那你能别捏我屁股了吗？怪难受的。”

闵玧其都快给田柾国竖起大拇指了，什么叫不解风情？这就叫不解风情。

-

为了庆祝闵玧其第一次留宿，田柾国主动提出去花园里散步。他是真没消化掉晚餐，胃里撑的难受，真要他睡也睡不着。

闵玧其很意外，但也只是意外了几秒钟。“你确定要散步吗？那走吧。”

田柾国换了套运动服，又往嘴里扔了颗口香糖，一路嚼着乘电梯去了底层。剧组选的酒店管理很严格，从没听说混进过什么粉丝，不过就算有，也不会是来追他的。

闵玧其像是很熟悉的样子，走在前面绕进了花园。田柾国跟在闵玧其后面两步远的地方，心里又在想白天那个新剧本。他还挺想知道后面的剧情发展，可惜计划被打乱了，都还没来得及问经纪人要。

“你是保镖吗？”闵玧其停下脚步等田柾国走到身边，“陪我说会儿话。”

“说什么？”田柾国问道。

闵玧其无奈，“随便说点什么。”

田柾国左手一抬，“那去前面的椅子坐会儿吧，我走累了。”其实他没累，就是觉得不能让闵玧其陪着走。他是为了消食，可晚上闵玧其就没怎么动筷子。

两个人即使坐在长椅上中间的距离都还能塞下一个人。

闵玧其觉得好笑，“离那么远干什么？”

田柾国一听，这才往旁边挪了挪。

“还是远。”

田柾国又挪了一点。

“我说......”

“再近可就坐你腿上了！”田柾国装凶，“万一把你压坏了怎么办？”

闵玧其勾勾手指，原意是想等人靠近了弹脑门的，哪知道田柾国突然一顿，“等一下，”说完就扭过头不知道做了什么，再下一秒就闭上眼睛把脸凑了过来。

闵玧其很快明白了田柾国的意思。

“张嘴。”他小声说了一句，舌头入侵对方的领地以后尝到了一股薄荷味。原来刚才是在吐口香糖。

田柾国反应慢了不止半拍。  
嘴巴里都被闵玧其扫过一遍才后知后觉地想起这里是公共场合。他往后一躲，“不会有人看见吧？”

闵玧其手指朝上，“老天爷看着呢。”

本来挺浪漫的一个吻，被打断以后也不知道要怎么继续。

田柾国“哦”了一声，悄悄把手伸过去，装作若无其事地放在了闵玧其的大腿上。“今天天气真好。”

“呵。”

“你笑什么？”田柾国转过头，“有什么好笑的吗？”

闵玧其抓着他的手往大腿右边按过去，“田柾国，我说过，我是要挑人的。”

-

说来也是好笑，当发现自己掌心下面是什么的时候田柾国第一反应不是想着要怎么解决突如其来的危机，而是在心中感叹：原来闵玧其真的不是性冷淡！  
后面的感叹号还必须是红颜色的加粗字体。

“回去吧。”闵玧其松开手，“开始吹风了。”

田柾国学乖了，“你......那个......不难受吗？要不要弄一下再走？”

闵玧其问，“你帮我吗？”

田柾国四下看了看，“这儿也没别人了吧。”他一不做二不休，把运动外套脱下来往闵玧其腿上一盖，自己一本正经地坐在旁边，“我要伸进去了。”

......闵玧其有点不高兴，“你伸进来吧。”

田柾国跟做贼似的，好不容易才在闵玧其的帮助下拉开了西裤拉链。皮带已经被解开，搭扣碰到手臂上有点凉。他帮助别人的经验源自于几年前，现在正好算复习。

“闵玧其。”这下是连名带姓叫了，田柾国一脸认真地看着对方，“你怎么突然变得这么大。”

“因为天气好。”闵玧其不知道他废话这么多，左手从后面揽着他的腰往自己身边带了带。“你别想着临阵脱逃，做事情要有始有终。”

田柾国一边活动手腕一边偷瞄闵玧其的表情，“我就是感叹一下嘛。”

“嗯。”

在田柾国看来，闵玧其真是过分冷静了。他不说做的有多好，及格分应该能有吧？可手都酸了，闵玧其还是没有要射的意思。

“我能换到你右边坐吗？”田柾国握住手里那根属于闵玧其的东西，“我的右手在发抖。”他也知道这么打商量有点搞笑，可右手已经快到罢工的临界点，偷偷摸摸用这个姿势真的很累。

闵玧其沉默了一会儿，“其实不用换也有别的办法。”

“算了，我自己来吧。”闵玧其没把话说完，但田柾国却难得开了窍，他弯下腰去，“我做的不太好，你不要笑我。”

湿热的呼吸出现在外套下方，闵玧其握紧了拳头，“田柾国，你给我出来。”

什么都不再担心。

田柾国埋下头，张开嘴把闵玧其的性器含了进去。有点吃力，有点害羞，还有点难受。嘴巴被撑开，舌头完全没有地方放。田柾国闭上眼，开始催眠自己。  
你可以的，你可以做的很好。

闵玧其的手探进外套，轻轻捏着田柾国的耳垂。他从来没有过打野战的想法，现在却恨不得把田柾国拖到后面小树丛里，非得要听对方哭着求自己才收手。

“田柾国起来。”闵玧其拍拍趴在腿上的人，再弄下去他就要射了，可他不想射在田柾国嘴里。

“是我弄疼你了吗？”田柾国掀开外套，眼睛水汪汪的。

闵玧其深吸一口气，“没有。”

“那是怎么了？”田柾国打破砂锅问到底。

三言两语解释不清楚。

闵玧其刚想去后面的树林几下撸完了事，田柾国又做出了一个让他瞠目结舌的举动—田柾国在长椅前面跪下来，膝盖磕在石板上发出了不小的动静。田柾国扬起脸看他，再一次把性器吞了进去。

这一次，从正面，吞的很深。  
也吞的彻底。

闵玧其没忍住，全部射进了田柾国嘴里。或许还有一部分流进了喉咙。

 

7.

拍戏的时候田柾国满脑子都是荒淫无度四个字。

事情从前天晚上开始就变得不对劲，而昨天晚上发生的事更是让他想要揪着自己的头发在雨里跑圈。

他都干了些什么啊？

田柾国根本不想回忆在室外发生的事，只知道闵玧其抓着他回了房间，又把他推进了浴室。然后他以为会发生的事通通没发生，闵玧其拿浴巾裹着自己，又拿着不知从哪儿弄来的药膏替他擦了擦膝盖，好像还亲了一下那片发红的皮肤……  
再然后他就睡着了，早上醒来以后就是一副公鸭嗓。

先前化妆师替他化妆的时候还问是不是着凉感冒了，田柾国红着脸点头承认了。他没想到疯狂的后遗症这么严重，也不知道嗓子要休息多少天才能恢复原状。

今天的戏一次性就过了。

虽然没自己什么事，离开片场之前田柾国还是找机会给导演助理请了假。对方一听他的声音就开始摆手，“得了，你快回去休息吧。吃药了吗？实在不行就去看医生。”

田柾国道了谢，又蹭后勤组的车回了酒店。  
车子摇的他犯困，但车上其他人都在聊天，他怕自己闷头睡觉显得太不合群，所以偶尔也说上几句。田柾国点开朋友圈，发了一条动态。

—嗓子好痛。

下面的回复无非是要他注意身体，多喝热水，除此之外没有他想看的内容。

田柾国觉得自己有点单方面的无理取闹，明知道闵玧其有正事要忙还是忍不住发这种动态试图引起对方的注意。会不会是消息太多了，看不过来呢？田柾国心里不舒坦，又分组发了一条动态。

—嗓子真的好痛。  
外加一张小时候的照片。  
发完这一条他就删掉了上一条，只要再有互动提醒，那一定就是他想看的了！

-

睡眠不足的直接后果就是随时随地都能睡过去。  
田柾国觉得自己的生活被劈成了三瓣，分别是工作、吃饭和睡觉。他忧心忡忡地摸着自己的肚子，觉得是时候跑一趟健身房了。

酒店里的健身房基本没什么人用，田柾国乐得一个自在。他在健身房跑了半小时步，做完舒展运动以后回房间发现房门上挂着一袋药。  
田柾国好奇地取下袋子，发现里面除了消炎药还有一些润喉糖。他慌慌张张把手机摸出来，发现有几个未接来电。

田柾国还没缓过来，不知道现在回电话是否合适，于是顺手点开了微信。微信里最新一条消息也是闵玧其发过来的。

—再不接电话我就飞了。

田柾国愣了两秒。

—你往哪儿飞？

消息刚发过去，闵玧其的电话又打了过来，田柾国揉揉脖子，慢腾腾接了起来，“喂？”

“我去外地出差，要走一个星期。”闵玧其开门见山，“东西收到了吧？”

田柾国装傻，“你跟我说干什么？”

“你不是问我往哪儿飞吗？”闵玧其笑笑，“嗓子还是不舒服吗？”

田柾国刷了房卡进门，“你说呢？要不你试试把......”

闵玧其打断他的话，“我没试过，下次吧。”

......“我不是这个意思。”田柾国连忙摆手，摆完手才反应过来闵玧其根本看不见。不说还好，一说就又想起昨天的事，头顶又开始冒烟。“药我收到了，会吃的，谢谢闵先生。”

“嗯。”闵玧其觉得自己有点啰嗦，“你知道就好，那我挂了。”  
闵先生？怎么到现在还是闵先生？  
他盯着暗下去的手机屏幕，心里觉得别扭。

-

闵玧其派人送过来的喉糖可谓是丰富多彩。除了平时在药店里能看见的，还有很多稀奇古怪见都没见过的。田柾国把东西摊开挨个看了一遍，觉得自己还是不亏。可转念一想，这种事闵玧其也不会亲力亲为，还不是交给助理办，说不定细心的是助理，跟他本人一点关系没有，自己还瞎高兴，有什么好高兴的？  
田柾国把袋子一扔，也没有了挑喉糖吃的心情。

闵玧其出差的这一周，田柾国已经结束了先前那个剧组的工作，之前经纪人提过的新剧本他也和导演碰了面，看样子是八九不离十。  
那天吃完饭出去经纪人还一直拉着他，让他好好谢谢闵玧其。  
那通电话以后两人就没有再联系，田柾国喝了点酒，就有点口无遮拦。“他？他怕是瞧不上我的谢谢吧，我又不是什么特别的人物。”

话音刚落，就被经纪人掐了一把。“乱说什么呢？”

“本来就是。”田柾国很不服气。“难道我不是他的消遣吗？”

经纪人猛踩了一脚刹车，突如其来的惯性把田柾国往前甩了一下，他吓得脸都白了。“你疯了？”

“你也知道你是消遣。”经纪人并没有生气，“难不成你还想跟他恋爱吗？田柾国，我就把话摆在这儿了。在这个圈子里，你要想混的走就别奢望能有自由的恋爱。要么你痛快地结了违约金，我们一拍两散。”说完她满意地发现田柾国噤了声，“我劝你收起你的烂脾气，好好把人哄着，说不定他高兴了还能给你一笔丰厚的分手费，不然你就熬一辈子吧。”

田柾国抓着安全带，显然是惊魂未定。等车子重新上路以后，他小声地说，“星姐，我知道了。”

经纪人看也不看他，“嗯”了一下就当作是回答。十多分钟后车子平稳停在某个小区门口，经纪人开了锁，“我就不送你上去了。这几天没工作，你自己在家好好琢磨琢磨我说的话。”

田柾国点点头，“好，你开车小心。那我先走了。”

“走吧。”经纪人看着田柾国的背影，脸上是无奈的笑，她见得多了，不管是上一个还是这一个又或是下一个，都不会是最后一个。

8.

在家闭关的这几天田柾国除了拿外卖就没开过门，就连垃圾都是拜托外卖员顺手拿下去扔的。中途经纪人来过信息，说是要他找找状态，之前那个角色可能在几天后就要试拍定妆照。以防万一，又让田柾国好好练练整个剧本里戏剧张力最大的那场独角戏。

剩下的剧本是吃饭那天导演给的。女导演年纪都能当田柾国的妈了，但田柾国还是嘴甜的不得了，张口闭口都是姐，特别乖巧。  
事后他也在想，要是拿这个态度每天去“骚扰”闵玧其，说不定过不了多久，他日子会比现在好过一万倍。

“这里只有我了，只有我了......”田柾国做梦都在想那场戏，结果嘴里念着台词从梦里惊醒。

现在住的房子是大学刚毕业时跟同学一起租的，不过对方开窍比他早，临走前还试图让他也早点放下那么点可怜的坚持。套二的房子走了一个人也没再搬进新人来，一来是田柾国不习惯，二来也是因为房东不缺钱，租这么两年从没涨过房租，他还能承担。

田柾国看着天花板，伸手想去床头柜上摸杯子喝水，结果摸了一手空。他口渴的厉害，刚醒来的那阵子起床气也还没找到出口宣泄，哪知有人贴心将杯子递到他面前......  
“鬼啊！”

喊完就被抓住了。

田柾国不敢睁眼睛，嘴里把各路神仙求了个遍。天还没黑呢，怎么就有鬼出来吓人了？

“胆小鬼。”  
抓着他的力气消失，脑门上也被手指点了一下。闵玧其搬了个凳子坐在床边，脸上的嘲笑那是藏也藏不住。

田柾国被吓得不轻，都没注意床边坐着的是关键人物，只知道自己丢脸又生气，转过去抬起手就要推搡—接着成功把自己推了出去。

闵玧其看着趴在自己腿上的人，心里一半是对那天晚上的回味，一半是忍不住的想要调侃，“投怀送抱？”

田柾国下巴刚好磕在了闵玧其膝盖上。闵玧其身上也没什么肉，骨头撞骨头的滋味自然不好受。田柾国撑着闵玧其的腿坐起来，又伸手帮闵玧其揉了揉膝盖，“你吓死我了。”经纪人的话他牢记于心，刚准备撒个娇背后就是一凉，“你怎么进来的？”

闵玧其不回答他的问题，而是挤上了床，“让我睡会儿。”

“你倒时差？”田柾国又问。

闵玧其还是不回答，像在自己家似的找了个舒适的位置闭眼睡觉。

田柾国被晾在一边，先是喝了点水润嗓子，然后伸手戳了戳闵玧其的背，“闵先生，你缺不缺抱枕？真皮恒温的那种。”

闵玧其张开怀抱，“真皮恒温不会吵我的那种。”

田柾国在嘴边做一个拉拉链的动作，然后躺进了闵玧其的臂弯中。“那个......”

“闭嘴。”闵玧其下巴压着田柾国的头顶，开口说话就跟共鸣似的。

田柾国翻个白眼，仰起头在闵玧其的脖子上亲了一下。“不吵了。”  
星姐啊星姐，你要是知道我做了什么，你一定会夸我的。

-

田柾国还以为自己会睡不着，结果被闵玧其搂着睡，醒过来的时候天都黑透了。闵玧其可能是真的困了，对于田柾国擅自脱离组织怀抱的行为毫无察觉。

田柾国连拖鞋都不敢穿，光着脚从主卧走出去轻轻关上了门。一转身，发现客厅里还坐了个人。

田柾国已经被吓到无法出声了。

闵玧其的助理坐在客厅沙发上，笑着对他招了招手。

田柾国面无表情，同样招招手回应对方。他觉得自己脸上再也不会有笑容了。

“他还在睡吗？”助理指了指卧室，“这都快有六个小时了。”

田柾国坐在旁边拿着手机浏览外卖，头都舍不得抬。“嗯，睡着呢，跟猪一样。”

助理从没听谁用猪形容闵玧其，努力憋住笑意。“其实这儿好像没我什么事。”

“所以呢？”

助理本来以为田柾国会主动开口劝走自己这个电灯泡，没想到对方完全不接招。他狠狠心，“所以就交给你了，我先走一步。”

田柾国缓缓抬头，“那我怎么办？”言下之意那可是你的老板。

两个人大眼瞪小眼，最后助理提议剪刀石头布。田柾国拒绝，“我为什么要跟你剪刀石头布？我没有理由啊。”  
助理嘴巴动了动，“因为你......”

卧室的门被人拉开，闵玧其靠在门框边，“进来。”

田柾国幸灾乐祸地看着助理，“叫你进去呢。”

闵玧其手指在门框上敲出一小段节奏，“田柾国，你进来。”

-

“你睡好了？”田柾国外卖还没点完，收起手机就进了卧室。床上整洁的像是没人睡过，床单一个褶都没有，被子也叠好了摆在床尾。闵玧其衬衣的领子已经被扯开了，“给我找套衣服，我想洗个澡。”

田柾国下意识确认了一下时间，“你不回家吗？”

闵玧其表情不太好看，“你赶我走？”

“不是。”田柾国很是疑惑，“你助理还等着呢，应该是要送你回去吧？趁现在还不算晚，你不如回去再洗。”他觉得自己说的挺有道理，反正都要回去，何必多此一举呢？

闵玧其压下马上要冒出来的火气，“不洗就难受。”

“那我给你找衣服吧。”田柾国盯着他看了几秒，“不是正装也没关系吧？”

“嗯。”

田柾国找出一套宽松的衣服递给闵玧其，“应该能穿。”他撇撇嘴，“我饿了，要点外卖，你要一起吗？”他也就是随口一提，毕竟回想一下过往的片段，闵玧其可从没亏待过自己的胃，外卖这种东西他应该瞧不上。

哪知道闵玧其答应了一声，“晚上吃清淡点。”拿着衣服出门之前又特意回过头，“我今天留在这里过夜。”他也不知道自己是哪根筋没有搭对，下飞机就指挥助理把车开到了田柾国这儿，敲门敲不开后，还联系对方经纪人拿了备用钥匙过来。  
他把田柾国留在卧室，又让助理把行李箱直接送回公寓。

9.

吃完外卖的两个人各占沙发一边，做着自己的事，这种感觉十分新奇。田柾国装模作样地翻着剧本，胡乱翻上几页就偷偷扭头看一眼闵玧其。闵玧其不知从哪儿找出来一本杂志，神情严肃，就像在看什么重要机密文件似的。  
第五次偷看的时候田柾国对上了闵玧其的眼睛。他没来由的心虚，还没等闵玧其开口发难就主动坦白，“我随便看看。”

“我没说不让你看，看吧。”闵玧其把杂志合拢，大大方方地转过去，“需要我再坐过来一些吗？”

田柾国把头摇成了拨浪鼓，“不用不用，我，我看好了。”他埋下头，继续盯着白纸黑字认真看。田柾国听到闵玧其在笑，但不敢再抬头，于是僵着脖子一动不动。

“你看剧本呢？”过了一会儿闵玧其问了一句。

“恩，看剧本。”田柾国说完一下反应过来现在在看的这剧本不就是闵玧其给自己弄的那个吗？

闵玧其一下坐到他身边，“可是你已经看了很久了，”他手指划过剧本的纸张，“三分钟了，翻都没有翻过一次，心里在想什么呢？”

“我在揣摩。”田柾国故意不去看闵玧其的手，但对方抽掉他的剧本，扔到了茶几上。

闵玧其笑着开口，“那揣摩出什么了吗？这个角色我看过，很适合你，没什么好揣摩的。”他顿了顿，“还是说，你没自信？”

田柾国不知该怎么答，慌里慌张地就被闵玧其压在了沙发上。闵玧其抓着他的手拉过头顶，又用膝盖顶开了他并拢的双腿，田柾国憋啊憋，终于给自己找了句台词—“我还没准备好！”

闵玧其笑得停不下来，“两个半月了，你该准备好了。”他右手摸到田柾国的身后，顺着身体的弧度一直轻轻抚摸对方的屁股。“再说了，也不需要你做什么。”

田柾国瞪大眼睛又迅速闭上。

闵玧其把田柾国的短裤往下拉，“穿短裤就是方便，对吗？”

对......吗？  
田柾国也不知道对不对。因为他发现闵玧其真的说到做到，嘴唇贴着小腹，然后一路往下停在了那里。对自己身份的清醒认知使田柾国伸出手挡了一下，他怎么能让闵玧其做这种事？！但闵玧其摸在身上舒服的要死，一想到对方是打算做什么，他就控制不住想要挺腰......

“戳我脸上了。”闵玧其伸手握住田柾国的性器，“请我吃，你也得看准了再送过来吧？”他伸出舌头舔了舔顶端，“还说没准备好呢，我看你硬的挺快。”

那就伸头挨一刀吧！  
田柾国正气凛然的，“要来就来吧！”

“一会儿可千万不要口是心非。”闵玧其一边观察田柾国的反应，一边缓缓张开了嘴巴。

-

围着性器一圈的是闵玧其的嘴唇，是不是顶弄小孔的是闵玧其的舌头，还有偶尔会不小心刮擦的发痒的是闵玧其的牙齿。  
田柾国一只脚屈起来，另一只脚被抬到了对方的肩膀上。闵玧其往他身后垫了什么东西，然后把性器吞的更深了些。

“要哭了吗？”快要到那一点的时候闵玧其故意停了下来，他握着柱体去蹭自己的下嘴唇，“田柾国，把手拿开，不要挡着眼睛。”  
“给我看看。”闵玧其快速地抿了一下顶端，“乖。”

箭在弦上，不得不发。  
田柾国也只能乖乖拿开手，“闵玧其，你快一点......”他的口气又急又软，求人的态度也只拿了五成出来。以前在片子里看的都不算，只有自己亲身体验过才知道那感觉有多刺激又有多舒服。  
他需要解救，偏偏有解药的人迟迟不肯给他个痛快。

 

又从闵先生变成闵玧其了。  
闵玧其还想再逗逗田柾国，可一眼望过去田柾国可怜又可爱，他愣是压下了心里那点恶趣味，“诶”了一声以后再次把东西含了进去。

田柾国什么都好，就是一直压着嗓子不肯发出太大的声音。唯独是快到高潮的时候才捏住玧其的肩膀，带着哭腔让他快点吐出来。  
对于口交这件事闵玧其谈不上多热衷，以往的床伴做过的不多，今天更是第一次为别人做。嘴巴里被顶来弄去本就不算舒服，想必把精液咽下去也还不到哪里去。然而田柾国越是让他放开，他就越是来劲，最后关头还是吞了些进去，剩下的白浊则是喷在了脸上。

-

田柾国觉得自己没办法面对闵玧其了。他遮住脸轻轻地喘息，从余光中瞟到对方拿了纸在擦拭脸上的……精液。

“现在害羞是不是晚了一点？”闵玧其坐在旁边拍了拍田柾国的大腿。刚才自己三番两次地揉捏大腿内侧的嫩肉，现在那里红成一片，颜色一点儿都没褪去。

田柾国顾不得腿间还是黏糊糊的，又拉着裤子往上提，“我，我去洗一下。”说完便慌慌张张往厕所的方向走去。

闵玧其跟在田柾国后面，趁对方不备直接从后面抱着人压在了墙上。“上次不是说过吗？我不是性冷淡。怎么用完我就想要跑呢？”闵玧其把田柾国身上那条短裤的裤腿往上推到底，接着顶了过去，“现在需要我身体力行证明一下么？”

硬挺的性器从裤腿的边缘开始征战。  
现在的角度没办法插入，闵玧其也没准备立刻进入，即使只是像现在这样慢慢磨蹭，只是顺着腿根往缝隙推动，也能得到不少快感。

田柾国认输了。  
他虽然料想到这事早晚会发生，却没想到会是这样的展开。说要去厕所洗一下也只是怕闵玧其顺势在沙发上把事做完—他还不想以后看见沙发就联想起这些不可描述的画面。

不过站着更要命。

田柾国抓着闵玧其的手臂，头转向后方，“闵玧其，我亲亲你好不好？”

-

整整齐齐的床铺一秒就变成了战场。

田柾国趴在床上，后腰是闵玧其压着没有移开的手。他眼睛是湿的，嘴巴是湿的，屁股也是湿的。

泪水唾液和润滑剂。

自愿坦然和主动权。

10.

其实闭不闭眼睛都一样，埋在身体里的手指是怎么进出他完全清楚。那种指节搅动着往深处推的节奏，和自己控制不了的呼吸，全都乱了套。

“对不起。”闵玧其突然俯下身道歉，“我忍不住了。”说完他没有给田柾国理解或是缓冲的时间，把手指换成了更直接的东西。

面对面的姿势同样很羞耻。  
田柾国环住自己的膝盖，眼里只能看到闵玧其。一层层堆积的痛楚和不适慢慢转化成大脑皮层上跳跃的快感，他无法掩饰渴望的本质。

忘掉无所谓的温柔和等待，其实开始以后就没办法停止或回头。

闵玧其在进攻中还能有闲心捏着田柾国的耳朵要他回答自己的问题，“舒服吗？喜欢吗？”

舒服是舒服的，但是田柾国说不出“喜欢”二字。闵玧其的右手垫在他的脑后，避免了冲撞过程中的和床单的摩擦。

“田柾国，说话。”闵玧其哑着声音，“你不说话就以为我拿你没办法了吗？”说着又把田柾国的腿抬高了一点。

“不......不舒服。”田柾国推了一把闵玧其，“你让我出去。”

“你让我出去还差不多。”闵玧其低下头亲了亲田柾国的嘴角，“我在里面呢。”

田柾国被他调戏了一把，脸颊的红色立刻深了几个度。“那你出去！”

闵玧其摇摇头，“你得改改你这个习惯。你听过匹诺曹的故事吗？他一说谎，鼻子就会变长。要是你说谎，耳朵变长就好了。”

“为什么......啊......”田柾国舒服的眼睛都眯起来，“为什么是兔子？”

闵玧其手在他的头顶上方挠了挠，“因为耳朵变长你就更像兔子了。”

出完汗自然是要洗过澡才能安心睡觉。

可田柾国一坐起来就不舒服，干脆趴到了闵玧其腿上。他抬头看了一眼，“你还敢让我吸二手烟？”  
闵玧其吐了烟圈就作势要去亲他，“这是事后烟。”

“屁股难受。”田柾国不高兴，“你是不是没戴套？”

“你家里没有。”闵玧其很坦然，没觉得哪里不对，“再说当时那种情况，就算你家里有，我也没那个耐性。”今天晚上他确实有点过分，简直是以欺负田柾国为乐。但要射的时候还是比较自觉地打算退出来，可田柾国不同意，手脚并用抱住他，又在耳边说着让他直接弄在里面也没关系。  
结果现在竟然开始秋后算账，翻脸不认人。

田柾国愣是没想出一句反驳的话。  
他等闵玧其把手里那根烟抽完，慢吞吞地爬起来，“我要去洗澡。”

“屁股不是还难受吗？”

“那也要洗澡。”

-

田柾国开始后悔为什么当时要因为厕所里的浴缸爽快地租下这套房子。

继沙发以后，浴缸也沦陷了。  
说着要帮他清理的人没多久就反悔了，甚至做得比之前还过分。在田柾国表示过抗议以后，那人还得意洋洋地说着什么—“我这也是跟你学的。”

田柾国前面后面都被讨好，嘴唇也一直被闵玧其含住反复吮吸。他的脑袋实在没有多余的空间去考虑别的东西，等到完全从那种刺激快感和虚空中醒过来以后已经是第二天了。他陷在被子里，周身都是暖烘烘的。  
闵玧其没在身边，但床铺上确实有留下两个人睡过的痕迹。

田柾国揉揉眼睛，又不放心地按了按自己的屁股，试着开口喊了闵玧其的名字。

应该走了吧？  
田柾国没听到回应，于是扶着身边的家具往门边移动。好不容易走到门边，伸手准备拉开门，门就被人从外面往里推开了，田柾国额头被撞了一下，捂着头骂了一句脏话。

闵玧其那通电话还没讲，一看见田柾国蹲在门边揉脑门，连忙切了线，“碰着了？”

田柾国被撞的眼泪都飞出来了，“你不是走了吗？”

“我是要走，但不是现在。”闵玧其把他的头掰起来看了看，往额头被撞红的地方吹了吹气，“没事没事，一会儿就不痛了。”

田柾国哎哟几声也不吭气了。他昨天被折腾的够呛，说实话，现在就盼着闵玧其赶紧走。经过一晚上的实践以后他算是明白了，闵玧其本人和性冷淡三个字完全沾不上边。这时候也开始后怕，幸好那晚闵玧其没喝那杯酒，不然有几个他都不够折腾的，更不用说现在应该会对爱做的事产生心理阴影。

两个人相安无事地吃了早午饭，闵玧其就说该走了。田柾国都不知道对方助理是什么时候送了衣服过来，现在的闵玧其又是西装笔挺地坐在一边，跟整套房子格格不入。走之前闵玧其问了一下田柾国的工作安排，田柾国也不清楚，让他可以直接问经纪人。

“有什么工作你自己不清楚吗？”

听他这么问田柾国倒是琢磨出一点意思了。他想到那个剧本，又想到经纪人那些敲打的话，“诶，那个，谢谢你。”

“谢我什么？”闵玧其起初没反应过来，后来才想到田柾国指的是什么。他把人捞过来，在额头上亲了一下，“你已经谢过了。”

-

田柾国已经进组一个多月。

不知道是谁的授意，总之经纪人给他配了一个助理在身边。其实助理的必要性田柾国并没有很深刻的体会到，因为比起自己的助理，还是跟闵玧其相处的时间更多。

他不明白为什么闵玧其突然闲了下来，有事没事都往剧组跑，搞的他拍戏时总是顾虑重重，没办法全情投入。拍戏是工作，可工作结束以后“兼职”才刚开始。  
闵玧其不难伺候，脾气也是真的好。唯一的冲突就是在床上—不管田柾国找什么理由，他都能开发不同的花样解决他时不时的“喉咙发炎”、“屁股疼”、“腿疼”的症状，反正药到病除，到了后面田柾国已经全盘接受了。

在片场听说要转场去临市拍戏的时候田柾国终于有种看到曙光的感觉。只要他溜得够快，闵玧其就追不上他。  
田柾国主动要求先和第一批工作人员过去，又求着导演替他保密，最后连助理都没带，瞒着闵玧其去了临市打算开启短暂的休养生息。然而他想的好，现实却很残酷—

快被折腾的睡过去之前，闵玧其蹭了蹭他的鼻尖，“热恋期，你理解一下。”


End file.
